The PNRP cache does not adequately take network proximity (locality) of nodes into account when adding most entries to the cache, and when routing messages in the global cloud. A message routed through H hops will, on average, travel half of the topological width of the cloud for each hop. If the network latency for such a hop is k seconds, this results in the resolve requiring 2 *H*k seconds to traverse the network, as it must travel roughly the same path as a RESOLVE and a RESPONSE. Retransmits and local processing time are also factors in the overall RESOLVE time. In addition to increasing latency, the existing cache strategy results in greater internet-wide traffic than required. Messages on average are traversing half the internet on each hop. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to dramatically reduce in-transit time for PNRP resolution requests by applying locality metrics to all cache selection operations. The same scheme will encourage PNRP traffic to stay as local as possible, significantly reducing load on the internet as a whole.